Ange Gardien
by Kaisuky
Summary: Il m'a sauvée, capturée et me rend ma liberté ? Je savais que les humains étaient stupides, mais lui, il dépasse tout. Pourquoi je le suis ? Car il a quelque chose de différent, d'intrigant, de mystérieux … Non ! Je le suis car j'ai une dette, et qu'une fois réglée je partirai … probablement. /!\ A lire après le chapitre 11 de Evolution sous risque de spoil. /!\
1. Je te hais

Ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fic à part entière mais une histoire complémentaire de « Evolution ». Cela se passe en parallèle de l'aventure de Rei.

Il vaut mieux lire la première histoire, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 11, pour éviter tout spoil et comprendre ce qui se passe.

Cela devait être un « bonus » pour remercier mon béta de son travail, mais c'était tellement long que je nous pouvais plus le mettre tel quel dans l'histoire de base.

La fin pourra sûrement surprendre et décevoir certains mais Ange Gardien n'est là que pour vous offrir un **autre point de vue sur une certaine période**, donc ne vous attendez pas à une longue histoire.

Et puis je ne pourrais pas tenir le rythme vu tout ce que je vous ai prévu d'ici la fin de l'année … mes voisins vont me prendre pour un ermite si ça continue.

Merci à Noxae qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Je te hais**

Je regardais les deux garçons devant moi, ces deux meurtriers accompagné de leurs esclaves. Ils tuaient sans faire d'exception, même quand ma famille les avait suppliés ils ne les avaient pas écoutés. Ils avaient suivi ma mère, revenue nous dire de fuir notre maison. Elle était déjà blessée et ne pouvait pas fuir avec nous. Nous avions voulu la protéger, mais nous n'étions pas assez forts. Elle était rapidement tombée sans vie sous les coups du Rattata, avant que ça ne soit le tour de ma grande sœur. Je m'étais enfuie grâce à mon père, c'était le Pikachu le plus courageux que je connaissais et tout le monde le respectait ici. Mais c'était sans compter sur les traîtres de notre espèce, ceux qui se laissent utiliser par les humains.

- Il vient vers toi ! Ne le laisse pas s'échapper ! cria une voix non loin de moi.

Je me pris une sécrétion qui me lia à un tronc. La larve verte et le rat finirent de m'encercler contre l'arbre. Je ne pouvais plus fuir, malgré mes blessures je devais lutter. Je ne les laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça. Pas après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, mais déjà ma vision se troublait il fallait que j'agisse rapidement.

-C'est bon ! Alors, comme ça, on veut fuir ? Désolé, mais j'ai besoin de toi ! fit l'autre humain.

C'est alors qu'un troisième déboula accompagné d'une bête orange qui n'avait pas l'air du tout commode. Je vis mes opposants se tourner vers ce nouvel arrivant. C'était le moment, je tirai sur les sécrétions pour me libérer, mais je n'apperçus pas le rat qui me fonça à nouveau dessus. Sa charge me fit voir des étoiles, je restais à terre mon corps ne m'obéissait plus tout devenait flou. Le bruit autour de moi me permettait de garder un semblant de conscience. Peu à peu l'espoir m'abandonna, je n'avais ni la force, ni l'énergie de me sortir de là. J'allais finalement rejoindre ma famille, notre séparation n'aura pas duré longtemps. Mon seul regret sera de ne pas les avoir vengés.

Un rugissement terrifiant me sortit de mes funèbres pensées, que ce passait-il ? Je ne voyais que des ombres autour de moi. Je compris au bruit qu'il y avait un combat, mais avec qui ? Contre qui ? Je me concentrai pour tenter de comprendre les sons qui me parvenaient. Mais rien ne m'en apprit plus, de toute manière cela ne changerait rien au résultat ma fin approchait.

J'entendis un nouveau hurlement moins fort cette fois, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle à l'abri du monde extérieur. Seul mon corps me tiraillait, mais cette sensation devenait de moins en moins présente. Soudain je sentis quelque chose me toucher, ils osaient ?!

Sans attendre je réunis le peu d'énergie qui me restait pour lancer une attaque éclair. Un couinement m'apprit que j'avais touché ma cible, je me concentrai pour renouveler mon attaque dès que la chose oserait me toucher. Je lançais encore une ou deux attaques avant que le noir ne m'envahisse.

A mon réveil j'étais à la maison, dans mon lit fait de fougères fraiches. Mon corps ne me faisait plus mal, seul la fatigue restait. Il faisait nuit, je ne voyais pas grand-chose mais je devinais ma famille en train de dormir non loin de moi. C'était un cauchemar, pensais-je en me rendormant rassurée.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, réalisais-je en voyant ce qui m'entourait à mon réveil. J'avais autour de moi la forêt dans laquelle je vivais mais celle-ci était minuscule comparé à ce dont j'avais l'habitude. Je retrouvais une copie plus vraie que nature des environs de ma cachette. Seuls des murs me bloquaient le chemin, ces murs verts montaient à plusieurs mètres de hauteurs et au-dessus une sorte de toit transparent me permettait d'avoir de la lumière et de voir l'extérieur.

Un bruit d'eau attira mon attention, après vérification cela ne venait pas de ma prison. Je regardai à nouveau à « l'extérieur ». Je vis une pièce dans les tons crèmes éclairée par une petite fenêtre, un grand truc prenait plein de place au milieu. Et dessus se trouvait une chose orange avec des rayures noires.

Cela fit comme un déclic dans ma tête, je m'étais fait attraper par un humain ! Et ce n'était pas l'un de mes poursuivants.

Je senti ma colère gagner en ampleur, j'allais faire regretter à cet humain son geste. Soudain une main me cacha momentanément la lumière du jour, mon bourreau était de retour. Il me regarda d'un air stupide, rapidement imité par son esclave qui me contemplait à travers le plafond translucide.

-J'aimerais la faire manger mais je crois que la sortir de là est une très mauvaise idée. dit-il au Caninos à côté de lui.

-Oui c'est sûr. répondit son interlocuteur.

L'humain se retourna dans ma direction, il sembla réfléchir.

-Tu veux rester avec nous ou retourner dans la forêt ? … lève une patte pour rester avec nous sinon bouge pas.

Quoi j'avais bien entendu ? Il me demandait de … Très bien !

Je restais immobile pour lui faire connaître mon avis.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu n'aurais pas de soucis à te faire, tu auras un endroit où dormir, à manger et des soins. Sans compter que …

-Je t'ai donné mon avis, si tu en as rien à faire ne me pose pas la question ! Criai-je.

Apparemment ce protozoaire ne m'entendait ou ne me comprenait pas, truc typique des humains. Tout le monde comprend notre langue sauf vous !

Je concentrai mon énergie préparant une attaque éclair, faisant apparaitre des éclairs sur mes joues rouges. Je vis alors son regard déçu suivi d'un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait là ?

-Désolé Arkan, tu auras un compagnon une prochaine fois.

-Tant pis.

-Sinon, ça te dit de manger ?

-Oui !

Ils détournèrent leur attention de moi, l'humain me mit dans son vêtement et je me retrouvai seule dans le noir. J'écoutais les bruits à l'extérieur, les voix humaines et des Pokémon se mélangeaient. Où m'emmenait-il ?

-Woah c'est délicieux ses trucs ! dit la voix que j'identifiais comme celle du truc orange.

-C'est bon hein ? Répondit mon bourreau.

-Oui, ça change de la maison.

Je les entendis continuer de parler de nourriture, rapidement cela éveilla mon appétit. Ne voyant aucun changement à l'extérieur je décidai de leur rappeler ma présence. Mes cris restèrent sans réponse, maintenant j'en étais sûre : on ne m'entendait pas de l'extérieur, génial.

Je regardai autour de moi cherchant une idée. Quand l'on déplaçait ma prison je ne ressentais aucune secousse, mais si je bougeais de l'intérieur ? Ne trouvant pas de meilleure idée je tentai de bouger mon environnement en donnant des coups contre les murs malgré ma mauvaise visibilité. Rapidement la lumière revint et je revis cette tête humaine. Je mimai l'action de manger, apparemment il n'était pas si stupide car il comprit et même me répondit.

-Tu mangeras, ne t'inquiète pas, après nous.

-Moi m'inquiéter ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrais quand je sortirais de … Hey ! Ne me remet pas dans le noir ! … stupide humain.

Je pris mon mal en patience, réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir. Non sans éliminer la possibilité qu'il me mente depuis le début. Quand il me fit enfin sortir ce fut dans la pièce que j'avais vu à mon réveil depuis ma prison. Je le fixais méfiante, que me voulait-il ?

Une délicieuse odeur attira mon attention, un truc blanc était rempli de trucs étranges que je classais dans la catégorie nourriture. Il ne m'avait pas menti à ce sujet, mais j'avais toujours des doutes sur le reste. C'était un humain après tout.

Je le regardai poser le plat sur une table non loin, me laissant la voix libre jusqu'à la sortie. J'avais toujours vécu en forêt mais je n'étais pas stupide, je m'infiltrais parfois dans leur ville pour récupérer à manger pendant l'hiver. Leur monde ne m'était pas inconnu.

Sans attendre sa réaction je sautai au-dessus de son esclave et lançai un éclair contre la porte pour la faire s'ouvrir. Sauf que cela n'eut aucun effet, sauf de faire crier le protozoaire.

-Ça suffit ! Je te fais sortir pour manger, au prochain éclair, tu retournes dans ta Pokéball !

Je me retournai vers lui furieuse qu'il osait me donner des ordres ? Me menacer ?

Je le foudroyai du regard, si je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour sortir je l'aurais grillé sur place.

-Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal. me menaça l'orange en se plaçant entre nous.

-Dégage !

-Tu vas te calmer et m'écouter. Mais avant, que les choses soient bien claires, si tu lui fais du mal je te le ferais payer.

-Oh quel dévouement tu dois être un très bon esclave. répondis-je en crachant sur le dernier mot.

-Esclave ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu te trompes je le suis de ma propre volonté.

-Donc tu es le gentil serviteur, comme c'est touchant. Mais je n'ai rien à faire des Pokémons de salon.

-Je ne suis pas un Pokémon de salon ! La sauvage.

-Je ne suis pas « sauvage » je suis un Pokémon libre ! Enfin j'étais … et je le redeviendrai.

-Sache que j'étais libre avant de me faire capturer, et que je le suis redevenu avec lui.

-J'en ai pas l'impression.

-Tu pourrais quand même te montrer reconnaissante. Ce n'est pas une manière de remercier ceux qui t'ont sauvée.

-Sauvée ? Capturée oui !

-Il fallait bien qu'on te soigne banane ! Réfléchis un peu, il ta sauvée et te laisse même le choix de retourner dans ta forêt. Rare sont les humains qui te permettraient d'avoir ce droit.

-Tu mens ! Tu cherches uniquement à me convaincre de rester et d'obéir à cet humain. Je te rappelle qu'il peut te faire faire ce qu'il veut avec ta « Pokéball »

-Il ne ferait jamais ça.

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait avec moi !

-Tu ne comprends pas.

Alors comme ça c'était moi qui étais stupide ? Il ne se rendait même pas compte de son lavage de cerveau ! Je lui donnai un coup de tête dans sa truffe avant de sauter sur la table pour manger rapidement le contenu du plat avant de me faire rappeler.

-Tu vas me le payer ! cria l'esclave derrière moi, furieux.

-Stop ! On n'est pas ici pour détruire le mobilier ! interrompit son maître avant d'ajouter : Mais regarde ce n'est pas un Pikachu qu'on a là. C'est une montgolfière.

Je me figeais. Une montgolfière ? J'avais déjà entendu ce mot cela désignait … Le rire de l'orange perturba mes réflexions. Je tentai d'avaler ce que j'avais en bouche, plus ou moins difficilement, avant de me retourner pour faire face à l'origine de mon déshonneur.

-Je t'interdis d'attaquer, éclair ou pas ! continua-t-il.

Je le vis placer la Pokéball entre nous. Encore des ordres ? Il commençait à vraiment m'énerver celui-là. J'énumérai mentalement les solutions possibles, je ne pouvais pas sortir par la porte, et le Pokémon de salon m'empêcherait de rayer un de ses imbéciles d'humain de la planète.

-Zut ! dis-je avant de retourner finir mon repas. Surveillant mes bourreaux mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Je pouvais toujours sortir par-là, songeai-je en continuant de manger doucement le délicieux repas qui m'était offert.

Une fois terminé sans lui laisser le temps de me renfermer je courus à la fenêtre. Mais celle-ci ne se brisa pas quand je la heurtai de plein fouet. Surprise et un peu étourdie, je fis marche arrière pour éviter de retourner dans ma prison. J'esquivai mes deux ennemis essayant de trouver une échappatoire, malheureusement l'esclave me bloqua dans un coin et l'humain m'enferma à nouveau.

-Celle-là, il vaut mieux l'avoir loin de nous.

Je ne te le fais pas dire, pensai-je en regardant le plafond de ma prison.

Puis il me remit dans sa poche et je me retrouvai une fois de plus dans le noir. Toujours aussi furieuse de m'être fait avoir, et de devoir obéir à un humain je me mis à arpenter ma fausse forêt à la recherche d'une éventuelle sortie.

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula avant que la lumière revienne, mais ce fut de manière tout à fait inattendue. Je réalisai avec surprise que j'étais de retour dans ma forêt.

-Comme convenu, je te relâche. dit le stupide bipède.

Un frisson désagréable me parcourut, je regardai ma prison blanchir dans sa main. J'étais vraiment libre ? Il avait tenu sa parole ?!

-Sois plus prudente maintenant.

-Et soit plus aimable à l'avenir. ajouta le chien.

-Quoi ?!

Sans attendre je lançai une attaque éclair. Je touchai mes deux opposants, l'orange pour ses mots et l'humain … car il m'avait capturée. Puis je m'enfuis avant qu'il ne décide de changer d'avis.

Je courus en direction de ma maison, rien n'avait changé ou presque. Des os ici et là informait du carnage qui avait eu lieu hier. Les insectes avaient dû s'en donner à cœur joie pour qu'il ne reste que cela. Je regardais tristement ce qu'il restait de l'endroit où j'avais vécu. Je cherchais vainement une trace d'où se trouvait ma famille. Cela se révéla impossible, je finis par laisser tomber plus déprimée que jamais. Que pouvais-je faire ?

Je regardais notre demeure … je ne pouvais pas rentrer trop de souvenirs se trouvaient ici. Le poids dans ma poitrine devenait de plus en plus lourd, puis le barrage céda. Je pleurais les disparus, je criais ma rage.

Quand je fus enfin calmée, je réfléchis un peu plus posément, non sans toutefois cesser de pleurer. Je suis sûre que les humains ne savent pas ce que c'est la tristesse, ils sont sans cœur. Ils nous massacrent sans hésitation, nous mangent ou nous réduisent en esclavage … je leur ferai payer. Oui, je me vengerai des bipèdes ayant assassiné ma famille !

Je partis en quête des dresseurs d'hier bouillonnante de rage. Je les trouvai en fin de journée, ils étaient surement revenus perpétrer leurs méfaits dans la forêt et comptaient sûrement rentrer dans leur ville. Je les pris par surprise, ils lancèrent leurs Pokémons à ma poursuite. Je ne comptais pas me laisser faire, j'avais le désavantage du nombre mais j'étais rapide. Je les harcelais sans cesse, au point qu'ils s'enfuirent en courant pour m'échapper après la mort d'un de leur Rattata. Mais ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre, j'étais là cachée dans les arbres attendant qu'ils reviennent une fois encore en ces lieux.

Je passais une nuit moins reposante, les cauchemars me rappelant la terrible réalité. Je somnolais quand le soleil passa, quelques heures plus tard je reconnus celui qui m'avait relâchée la veille, par curiosité je me déplaçai pour le voir. Je me gelai en voyant un Roucool sur son épaule.

Il était comme les autres finalement, il réduisait les Pokémon en esclave, dire que j'avais une dette envers lui. Je détournai le regard déçue, de toute manière j'avais d'autres priorités. J'attendis patiemment les deux autres bipèdes, ne les voyant toujours pas arriver je quittai ma cachette pour partir en quête de nourriture. J'évitai soigneusement de trop m'approcher du chemin que suivaient les humains, il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse capturer sans avoir réalisé ma vengeance.

Après avoir pillé un buisson de ses délicieuses baies, je me remis en route vers mon poste d'observation quand je les retrouvais. Cette fois-ci le combat tourna plus court, un de leur Pokémon avait évolué pour devenir un Papillusion. Je ne pouvais à la fois surveiller mes ennemis à terre et dans le ciel. J'étais épuisée par ce combat, néanmoins les bipèdes étaient maintenant sur leur garde redoutant mon retour. Ils allaient passer une bonne nuit, pensai-je ironiquement.

Je me reposais le reste de la matinée avant de reprendre la route pour les suivre à distance. Il était très facile de suivre leur trace, entre le résultat de leur combat et mes confères qui m'indiquèrent la route. Je me méfiais toutefois d'un autre groupe de dresseurs. Notamment d'une brune dont le Pokémon bleu était très réactif, même si je pouvais aisément m'en débarrasser il valait mieux que je ne me fasse pas prendre par surprise, qui sait ce qu'elle avait en réserve.

Je fini par rattraper mes futures victimes en fin de journée, je me retins de les attaquer. Je les suivis discrètement une fois qu'ils se furent installés pour la nuit ils discutèrent. J'étais trop loin pour comprendre et je n'osais pas trop m'avancer, le but étant de les prendre par surprise la nuit tombée.

J'entendis quelques brides : apparemment ils comptaient se venger, sûrement de moi. J'en rigolais presque, ils n'avaient toujours pas compris qui était la proie ici. Leur nuit fut comme la précédente, je passais une partie de mon temps, bien que la visibilité était très réduite, à les attaquer d'un côté puis de l'autre avec des intervalles très irréguliers. Une fois certaine qu'ils ne fermeraient pas l'œil de la nuit, à l'affût du moindre bruit, je trouvai une cachette pour dormir.

Ils avaient levé le camp depuis longtemps quand je me réveillai. Ce n'était pas bien grave, ils n'avaient pas correctement dormi depuis au moins deux nuits, ils ne devaient pas être très loin. Je trottinai tranquillement dans le bois pour les rattraper grignotant ici et là les baies comestibles que je découvrais.

-Espèce de lâche ! entendis-je quelqu'un tout proche crier.

Sans attendre je me dirigeai discrètement vers les voix.

-Alors, où est-il ? fit quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je n'en sais rien, il n'est pas à moi ! continua la première personne avant d'entendre un bruit étouffée.

Assez proche je regardai discrètement. J'eus la surprise de voir mon précédent bourreau et l'orange cloués au sol par des sécrétions. Sûrement à cause du papillon que possédaient mes futurs victimes.

-Dommage pour toi. Si tu l'avais eu, on aurait pu être plus conciliant.

-Mais je …

La suite de sa phrase fut bloquée par la sécrétion du Papilusion.

La situation était mauvaise pour lui, mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider, je n'étais pas de taille à faire face à tous leurs Pokémons à la fois.

Minute pourquoi je m'inquiétais, ce n'était qu'un stupide humain ! Il était comme les autres … ou presque. Non il était pareil, il avait capturé un Roucool pour l'utiliser. J'avais une dette … non ce n'était qu'un humain je ne lui en accorderais pas, …

-La prochaine fois, tu sauras qu'on ne s'en prend pas aux frères Brimongan ! Viens Evan, on y va. dit la plus grande de mes proies en finissant d'étaler les affaires de leur victime.

-On le laisse là, Carl ? demanda le plus petit.

-Oui ça lui servira de leçon. Et puis son Caninos pourra se défaire de ses liens quand il aura à nouveau toute sa tête.

Je les regardai partir en me demandant me questionnant sur leur comportement bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien chercher que le brun pouvait posséder ? Je réfléchis un moment, en les regardant se débattre. D'ailleurs ou était son piaf ? Il ne voulait pas sortir de sa Pokéball pour secourir son pauvre maître sans défense ? pensai-je ironiquement.

Je ravalai vite mes paroles en le voyant lui engluer à une branche, mais totalement immobile. D'après le regard que lui lançait son dresseur ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Qu'est-ce que ses crétins de frères avaient bien pu faire ? Et comment avaient-ils pu les surprendre de la sorte ?

Autant de questions qui fusaient dans ma tête, je regardai autour de moi si certaines choses pouvaient m'apporter des réponses. Bon ils s'étaient fait surprendre pendant leur sommeil comme je faisais avec mes proies. Et ses Pokémons n'étaient pas dans ses Pokéballs à moins que …

Je compris alors, mes proies étaient à ma recherche et plus particulièrement celle de ma balle, sauf que celle-ci n'existait plus. Ce qui me rendait responsable de ça.

Je fis demi-tour en courant pour trouver un Pokémon capable de défaire les sécrétions du Papilusion et qui n'aurait pas l'idée de tuer voire manger mon débiteur. Dire que j'allais aider un hum… non j'allais sauver son chien et l'oiseau pas lui. Non, inutile de me voiler la face, j'allais sauver un humain, uniquement à cause de ma dette.

Je cherchais un moment avant qu'un Chenipan en train de manger des feuilles ne m'annonce de me méfier de deux dresseurs non loin. Je le remerciai avant je courir en direction de ces deux personnes, maintenant le plus dur rester à venir. Les attirer jusqu'à lui.

Je courais aussi vite que possible, avant de les trouver. C'était deux filles, dont une très réactive qui m'envoya directement un Carapuce dessus. Je l'esquivai de peu, avant de m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle me rendant compte que je n'avais réfléchi à aucun plan en chemin. Ce crétin de dresseur me faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

-Spike charge à nouveau ! cria la brune.

Trop tard pour esquiver, je préparai mon attaque éclair quand une tortue bleue me percuta. Je me relevai rapidement pour lancer une décharge électrique en direction des dresseurs. Sans attendre deux cris de surprises et de douleurs retentirent.

-Lyra ! cria mon ennemi en se retournant vers son maître.

Je profitai de son inattention pour m'enfuir plus loin non sans le titiller :

-Tu es un Pokémon très i-nu-ti-le dis donc.

-C'est moi ton ennemi viens te battre ! s'écria celui-ci furieux. Tu devras me passer sur le corps avant de toucher à ma dresseuse !

-Pas besoin, tu me ferais perdre du temps. Tu …

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, un jet d'eau sortie de nulle part me toucha avec force mais pas assez pour me faire réellement mal.

-Si c'est ça toute ta puissance, je pense que ton « maître » a des soucis à se faire moustique.

-Reviens là ! cria la bestiole bleue en se mettant à courir après moi.

-Vas-y Spike attrape-la ! cria sa maîtresse en nous suivant en courant.

Parfait ils me suivaient ! Après plusieurs mètres je les perdis, je grimpai aussitôt dans un arbre pour les chercher. Un moment plus tard je les vis.

-Trop mignon je le veux ! Cherche bien Fleur il ne doit pas se cacher très loin ! dis la blonde en regardant dans tous les sens, un Bulbizarre à ses pieds.

-Ton Pikachu doit être loin maintenant, laisse tomber. dit l'autre humaine.

-Il a dû avoir peur de moi, Lyra. dit la tortue en bombant le torse.

Je souris, j'en connaissais un qui allait regretter ses paroles. Je les entendis parler hésitant sur l'utilité de cette poursuite. Elles s'approchèrent de ma cachette puis la dépassèrent, sans attendre je descendis le plus discrètement possible avant de me glisser dans leurs pas.

-Milly laisse tomber s'il peut être loin maintenant. continua la brune.

-Encore un peu, s'il te plait Lyra !

-Que ?! s'exclama le Pokémon vert en me voyant, sa réplique attira l'attention de tout le groupe me permettant de les avoir par surprise.

Je commençai par électrocuter les humaines avant de passer entre elles, évitant de peu des lianes.

-Te revoilà ! s'écria furieux le Carapuce.

-Tu étais trop lent, j'ai dû faire demi-tour. Mais ça tu ne pouvais pas le savoir vu que tu es trop fort. continuai-je en passant à côté de lui sans m'arrêter.

-Reviens là et affronte-moi face à face ! cria-t-ilen me courant à nouveau après.

-Spike ne le lâche pas donne-lui une leçon !

Un jet d'eau me poussa en avant manquant de me faire tomber. J'accélérai pour me mettre hors de porter, à entendre leur cris ils n'étaient pas près de me lâcher. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. La course-poursuite continua jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près de la zone où je l'avais laissé.

Je retrouvai l'orange toujours bloqué en train de se débattre, tandis que son maître … qui n'avait pas bougé lui non plus, s'apprêtait à être transformé en repas de choix par les insectes.

-Merde !

Je ne m'attardai pas pour le débarrasser de ses stupides Pokémons sachant ce qui me courait après et poursuivait ma course. Mon exclamation ne passa pas inaperçu puisque la brune me répondit :

-Reviens la sale bête ! Je vais t'apprendre la politesse moi ! Oh putain ! Spike charge !

Je compris qu'elle l'avait découvert en entendant la seconde partie. J'hésitai un instant entre revenir et aller continuer ma vengeance.

-YAAAA ! cria une autre voix plus loin. Lyra ! Me lance pas de Chenipan dessus, c'est dégoûtant !

Ma dette auprès de lui était réglée, je pouvais poursuivre ma vengeance ! Sans attendre je repartis à la recherche de ceux qui avaient tué ma famille.


	2. Vengeance

**Chapitre 2 : Vengeance**

Toujours à la poursuite des deux meurtriers, je réfléchissais à un plan. Je voulais les affaiblir, voir dans leur regard la peur de mourir, les obliger à me supplier pour leur vie. Mais tout ce que j'avais fait depuis le début n'avait pas fonctionné comme je le souhaitais. Et si je les suivais sans rien faire ni dire… ils pourraient penser qu'ils m'ont échappé. Oui, et au moment où ils ne s'y attendront pas, je frapperai. Parfait, ce plan était tout bonnement parfait !

Une bonne heure plus tard, je retrouvai mes futures victimes. Je les suivis à bonne distance, il ne fallait pas que je fasse tout capoter en me montrant trop impatiente. Je les regardai s'installer pour la nuit, regardant autour d'eux attendant que j'apparaisse. Cela me donna une idée et je courus en direction des Pokémons que j'avais croisé précédemment. Je tombai sur un groupe de Chenipan en train de manger sans joie des feuilles :

-Vous voulez manger de l'humain ? proposai-je en captant par la même occasion l'attention de tout le monde.

-Toi avoir trouvé humain ? me répondit l'un d'entre eux.

-Oui même deux, mais ils ont des Pokémons. L'un est un Papillusion, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en prenne à vous.

Ma réponse les fit réfléchir avant qu'un autre déclare :

-Il parait que manger des humains nous rend plus intelligent et plus fort ! Peut-être que le Papillusion voudra partager avec nous.

Plusieurs acquiescèrent avant que d'autres mettent en avant la possibilité de se faire massacrer.

-De toute manière, vous envahissez la forêt avec les Aspicots, un de plus ou de moins, on ne verra pas la différence. Ah si, plus de feuilles, de baies et des corps pourrissants au lieu d'avoir des os. Pensai-je, voyant peu à peu mon plan partir en compote je pris la main sur leur débat.

-Allons vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur. Vous êtes facilement une dizaine et ils ne sont que deux. A la limite vous pouvez tenter de les fatiguer en les harcelant cette nuit et récupérer au matin le fruit de votre dur labeur.

Je venais de retourner la situation en ma faveur il était maintenant temps de finir de convaincre ce tas de larves inutiles :

-Si la situation s'envenime je pourrais même venir vous aider.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? Je suppose que tu voudras ta part pour gagner en puissance ?

Imbéciles, manger des humains ne changera rien. On dit ça pour que les plus stupides d'entre vous se jettent sous leurs pieds pour limiter votre influence dans la forêt. Si on ne faisait pas ça, vous auriez tout dévoré depuis longtemps, nous avec.

-Bien entendu mais je saurais me contenter d'une petite part. Je me suis toujours demandé quel goût pouvait avoir un humain, répondis-je en prenant un air interrogatif.

-Quand ils sont jeunes c'est bon … adulte c'est très filandreux, expliqua un autre vermisseau.

-Ouah tu en as déjà mangé ?! Tu dois être super intelligent alors, s'extasia un troisième.

-Ho je n'ai mangé qu'un adulte et il était froid.

-Vu que tu es le plus intelligent d'entre nous. D'après toi on peut attaquer ces deux enfants ?

J'insistais bien sur le dernier mot pour l'influencer à prendre ma position. Il fit mine de réfléchir, ce qui m'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

Zen, Chu, Zen. S'ils acceptent je n'aurais pas à chercher ailleurs.

-Comme le dit si bien la Pikachu, nous avons l'avantage du nombre. Et elle nous aidera en cas de problème, nous n'avons aucun souci à nous faire.

-Bien dit ! Dis-je, contente que le coup du lèche botte ait bien fonctionné.

-Maintenant, allons manger ! s'exclama-t-il beaucoup plus enthousiaste que moi.

-Oui ! dirent les autres.

-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils s'enfuient en vous voyant ? questionnai-je, cherchant rapidement un moyen de leur donner mon idée sans qu'ils comprennent que cela vienne de moi.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel je les regardai tour à tour les laissant mariner un peu avant de déclarer :

-C'est bête que je n'ai pas d'attaque pour les bloquer, voir les ralentir. Vous ne connaissez pas un Pokémon par ici qui aurait ce type d'attaque ?

Leurs regards s'illuminèrent avant qu'au moins la moitié de ces stupides insectes bondissent de joie en cria « je sais, je sais ».

-Écoutez-moi, cria le mangeur d'homme en faisant face à ses camarades. J'ai une idée. Nous allons utiliser nos sécrétions pour les paralyser !

-Bien dit ! Tu es trop intelligent ! dit un Chenipan.

Je me retins de me donner une baffe pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. J'avais devant moi le groupe le plus débile que je n'avais jamais rencontré jusqu'alors.

-Vous êtes vraiment intelligent ! Qui aurait eu l'idée de poser des secrétions autour de leur campement pour les empêcher de fuir ? continuai-je en faisant semblant d'être impressionnée.

-Moi bien entendu ! dit le plus « futé » du groupe. Maintenant allons terrasser de l'humain !

Des cris d'enthousiasmes s'élevèrent.

Il faudrait un miracle pour que tout fonctionne sur des roulettes, pensai-je.

Au moins une heure avait dû s'écouler depuis le début de leur opération, dont je tairais le nom. Je regardai le campement des humains illuminé par un feu de camp.

J'avais oublié ce petit détail qui terrorisait les larves vertes. Heureusement que le Papilusion était dehors pour m'aider à prouver qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être effrayés. Je me retins une fois de plus de ne pas courir après les larves pour leur électrocuter les fesses pour qu'elles se bougent.

-Chenip, entendis-je non loin de moi.

-Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! pensai-je en tendant ce stupide code signifiant que tout le monde était en position. C'était bien la dernière fois que j'utilisais des Chenipan pour ce genre de boulot.

Je me redressai doucement avançant vers mes cibles. Le Papilusion me repéra en premier mais n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que de crier en se prenant mon attaque électrique.

-Il est de retour ! s'exclama le plus jeune humain en secouant son frère endormi.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se réveiller et se lever. Entre temps, je tins à distance le Rattata qui tentait de protéger ses maîtres. Je vis le Papilusion reprendre de l'altitude, aussitôt je fis demi-tour.

-Tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois saleté ! cria un bipède derrière moi.

Je souris en entendant cela, c'était ce qu'on allait voir, assassin. Je me dirigeai vers le premier piège, je repérai rapidement malgré la luminosité des toiles blanches à même le sol. Je zigzaguai entre jusqu'à devoir grimper à un arbre. La montée fut difficile, ce n'était pas mon point fort. Derrière moi, j'entendais le rat violet râlait et jurait, les pattes emmêlaient dans les sécrétions.

Dès que je fus sur la première branche, je pris appui sur celle-ci pour sauter sur une plus haute. Arrivait à une hauteur respectable d'où je pouvais tomber sans me faire trop de mal je me tapis entre les feuilles scrutant les ténèbres. J'entendis les battements d'ailes de l'insecte, plus que je ne le vis.

-Rattata revient ! cria un des humains.

-_Je suis bloqué !_ s'exclama celui-ci.

-Je t'ai dit de venir ! On ne voit rien, reviens près du feu !

Le rat continua de geindre alors que son dresseur ne comprenait rien. J'attendis patiemment que l'humain vienne récupérer son rongeur. Sachant que les Chenipan ne devraient pas tarder à finir de bloquer le violet avec de nouvelles sécrétions.

-Evan que fais-tu ?!

-Je vais chercher Rattata.

-Laisse-le, là où il est ! On ne voit rien.

-Mais …

-Pas de mais ! C'est mon Pokémon, ne t'en occupe pas. Reste près du feu, là où l'on voit quelque chose.

-Carl ! répondit son frère d'une voix terrifiée.

-Quoi encore ?

-J… je ne peux plus bouger mes pieds.

-Que ?! Ne bouge pas.

Je vis quelques secondes plus tard une lumière qui avancé dans ma direction. L'humain tenait une branche enflammé dans une de ses mains. Lorsque la lumière révéla la position de son homologue, le plan débuta. Les vermisseaux cachés sous les feuilles lancèrent leur attaque. Les sécrétions immobilisèrent rapidement les jambes de la cible, mais celui-ci les détruisit avec son arme de fortune, ne redoutant pas de se faire brûler. Puis il commença à s'en prendre aux petits Pokémons verts qui tentaient pour certain de le bloquer à nouveau bien que la majorité prenait la fuite en voyant la torche.

De ma cachette, je repérai ma proie, sans attendre je lui envoyais une décharge électrique. L'arc lumineux illumina la scène un instant avant de nous aveugler, révélant un sol blanc de sécrétions. L'éclair zigzagua jusqu'à toucher le papillon qui volait entre les deux dresseurs. Le Papillusion poussa un cri de douleur quand mon attaque le toucha. Je me préparai à renouveler mon attaque lorsque son dresseur lui donna un ordre. Mais le temps de me repérer j'avais libéré une seconde vague d'énergie qui le toucha à nouveau.

Son dresseur sembla se rendre compte que son esclave n'était pas en mesure de les protéger longtemps au vu de sa condition après avoir ressenti mes attaques. Il décida malgré tout d'envoyer son insecte volant m'affronter.

Celui-ci hésita un instant avant de venir à ma rencontre, je regardai les paillettes tomber de ses ailes, reflétant le peu de lumière environnante, avant de le foudroyer une dernière fois. Il tomba et ne bougea plus.

La menace aérienne enfin hors combat, je m'empressai de descendre de mon arbre en faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans les sécrétions. Une fois à terre je dus malheureusement constater que ses stupides chenilles avaient vraiment recouvert le sol de sécrétions, il m'était désormais impossible d'atteindre mes cibles sans me retrouver à mon tour bloquée. Je reculai, furieuse de ce constat.

Je les entendis se défaire peu à peu des contraintes avant qu'un faisceau rouge ne fasse taire leur Rattata. Je me choisis donc de contourner la zone que les Chepinan avaient piégée, tout en me faisant la plus discrète possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur ces stupides larves qui me surprirent en tombant des arbres pour savoir la suite du plan, me faisant poser une patte dans leurs fils blancs. Je me retrouvai prise à mon propre piège, sentant la colère monter en moi en écoutant les exclamations qui vantaient leur courage et leur « exploit ». Je leur criai dessus en leur disant d'aller demander à leur « chef » la suite des opérations car j'étais occupée. Sans attendre, ils suivirent mon ordre, me laissant me dépêtrer toute seule de leurs bêtises.

Je râlai une fois de plus, constatant que les humains avaient profité de mon « problème passager » pour se faire la malle. C'était bien la dernière fois que je demandais de l'aide à ses bestioles vertes.

Je tentai de les suivre mais la noirceur de la nuit du me faire renoncer. Je me blottis entre les racines d'un arbre attendant avec impatience la lumière du jour pour poursuivre ma traque. Cela se révéla inutile, ils avaient quitté la forêt bien avant que je les rattrape.

Je regardai les plaines en direction de la cité humaine. Dire que j'avais été à deux doigts de me venger. Mais rien n'était joué ! Je n'allais pas abandonner ! Ils devraient bien rentrer chez eux à un moment ou un autre. Et je les attendrais !

Je retournai chercher des bais pour manger, avant de me mettre en quête d'une plante avec un bon point de vue sur la route. J'entendis à deux reprises des voix humaines, mais je les fuis. Il n'était pas question que je me fasse attraper !

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Aujourd'hui, ce sera un nouveau chapitre d'Ange Gardien, j'ai été très occupée donc je n'ai pu écrire que ce petit chapitre. Que Nyu a du corriger à toute vitesse au dernier moment (pour changer un peu)._

_Mais bon, je pars en vacances *.* donc je vais avoir le temps de m'ennuyer et par conséquent d'écrire._


End file.
